The present invention relates to illuminated devices, and more particularly to illuminated footwear such as shoes, slippers, and sandals.
Illuminated shoes and other forms of lighted footwear are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,052,131 to Rondini, 5,500,635 to Mott, 5,821,858 to Stone, and 5,879,069 to Chien. The Rondini patent discloses a pressure switch located in the heel portion of a sandal for activating a timer for flashing LEDs located in straps of the sandal when the sandal is worn. The Mott patent discloses a piezoelectric sensor molded within a shoe sole for triggering a lighting circuit that can include a microprocessor. The Stone patent discloses a counter circuit and logic gated for sequentially illuminating LEDs upon activation of a pressure switch located in an insole. The Chien patent discloses the use of electro-illuminated strips incorporated in a lace or strap.
While the prior art does exhibit a variety of decorative features it is believed that none is entirely satisfactory, having one or more of the following disadvantages:                1. They are unreliable in that piezoelectric sensors located in sole regions subject to flexing can become degraded or inoperative over time, and conventional pressure switches can stick in an open or closed condition;        2. They are unreliable in that sensitive components are not sufficiently protected from moisture, etc.;        3. They exhibit excessive power consumption; and        4. They fail to present a desired level of attractiveness.        
Thus there is a need for improved illuminated footwear that overcomes at least some of the above disadvantages.